


8/7   abo   ??

by clesycle



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clesycle/pseuds/clesycle
Summary: 欧联杯夺冠后狗老师用身体挽留格列兹曼……马德里色情故事，三观已飞，托哥替补登场献助攻lof还有茉莉糖x格里兹





	8/7   abo   ??

站在海神广场的高台俯瞰，那些身着红白间条衫的人汇成一片此起彼伏的珊瑚礁，一直蔓延到目光的尽头。

一个人的内心很难不被几万人的情绪撼动。格列兹曼用了几年时间练习，才终于有勇气将自己从“整体”中脱离出来，在无数双眼睛的注视下稳稳罚进点球，或是竖起一根手指让那些发出嘘声的人闭嘴。

转会问题成了扎在快乐中的一根钉子。队友排列组合在高台上，好像要把他网在当中，他则漫无目的地在其中逗留，甘愿成为蜘蛛的猎物。

“格列兹曼！”

用的称呼不是安托万而是生疏的格列兹曼，队里只有一些人会这样叫他。声音融进人浪拍打的白噪音里，听得很不真切。

格列兹曼听了好一会儿，才辨认出那是萨乌尔的声音，他回过头，萨乌尔正站在他身后，像个立在公主身后守护的骑士。

萨乌尔喝醉了，眼睛底下的皮肤泛着红晕，额头上缠绕的红白围巾已经拖到了肩头。他伸出手，短袖下的手臂很细瘦，肤色比格列兹曼还白一些：“抱一个？”

主动要抱抱的举动很孩子气，萨乌尔的脸部轮廓并不深，醉酒也削弱了他有意打造的成熟感，而浅浅的眉毛底下眼睛是蓝色的。格列兹曼平时没有特意去看，但现在这双蓝眼睛正对着他焕发光彩，他的心就“扑通扑通”地加重了跳动，好像自己意外地在生活中得到了一座白金奖杯。

托雷斯在台上激情发言，摄像机对准他，大屏幕上只有他的脸，格列兹曼和萨乌尔躲在角落里闹中取静，除了他们自己，目前没人注意到他们俩。

“好啊。”

格列兹曼也伸出手臂，他习惯在和比他高的人拥抱时踮起脚尖。

但他们对抱抱的理解并不一样，萨乌尔矮下身体，搂着格列兹曼的腰把他举到半空，脑袋埋在他的腰侧，手掌还有意无意地拢过臀肉。

格列兹曼先前只被一个比他年龄小的人这样抱过。

弟弟特奥从小时候就比他高了，他只会憋着气硬撑说：“哥你好重。”然后手臂脱力，差点让他重重和地面来一次湿吻。

萨乌尔和特奥不一样，他的手臂很有力气，牢牢嵌在格列兹曼屁股和大腿之间。十几秒钟后格列兹曼的鞋子才接触到地面，而先前搂住他屁股的手正在腰侧留恋不舍。

距离最近的卢卡斯注意到了他们的亲密举动，时不时往他们这瞥。

萨乌尔低下头，呼吸打在格列兹曼的耳廓上：“留下来吧。”他掌心柔软又有弹性的触感还没消退。

“你知道我不会因为一句话而作出决定。”格列兹曼的心冷酷下来。

“可我已经在媒体面前打包票了。”萨乌尔撇嘴，他又悄悄低沉地说：“那么‘我喜欢你’这句话，可不可以？”

是时候去练习面对一个人时如何不心动了。

眼前的几万名球迷可以被当做整齐划一的色块，但格列兹曼无法忽略特殊的那个人就站在眼前，点对点的往他内心的湖中抛石子。

 

等人群组成的珊瑚礁散开，他们绕到一条没人的小巷里，昏暗的路灯是唯一的光源，下午萨乌尔站在格列兹曼的逆光处，只看见格列兹曼一个劲儿地埋头向前走，五月的暖风竟然吹得人心凉。

萨乌尔借醉酒掩饰冲动，他把格列兹曼抵在墙上，抽走他围在腰上的马竞旗帜放在一边。

他身上还穿着庆祝欧联杯夺冠的纪念T恤。

这样很奇怪，毕竟他们之前并没有这么亲密的趋势。格列兹曼不明白为什么事情到了今天这个地步，明明萨乌尔不在自己的名单上。

格列兹曼喘着气打断了他：“你是从什么时候开始喜欢我的？”

他斟酌着说出那几个词，甚至不确定这是不是喜欢，或是一种特殊的挽留方式。毕竟一个永久标记就可以让他永远留在马德里，甚至锁在他身边。

“嗯……”萨乌尔思考片刻决定把问题抛还给格列兹曼，“那你觉得是什么时候呢？”

“欧冠比赛，和拜仁的首回合。”格列兹曼在他脖子旁边笑。

他猜的没错。

那天恍若昨日，萨乌尔插上后晃过五人打进一粒弹地球，过人射门，各种因素加起来缺一样都不行，庆祝时他好像脚下踩了云朵。那天是他的幸运日，他恐怕以后也再难昨日重现了。

他血液上涌，弓着腰朝离他最近的格列兹曼大吼，像通过扩大自身体积来展现威慑力的动物。萨乌尔去找格列兹曼的蓝眼睛，却发现他的目光落在托雷斯身上。

他唇角上扬，眉毛也愉快地扬起来，萨乌尔能从他眼睛里看出喜悦，他再仔细解读，喜欢和喜悦的界限一点也不分明。

一瞬间冷水浇灭了火星，萨乌尔进球的快乐被他们两人分走了。

以萨乌尔为圆心，队友围成一个圈，小个子的格列兹曼被挤在肌肉丛林中，他挣扎着让自己找到合适的位置，萨乌尔也捏住他球衣将他拉近自己，好一会不放他走。

本来可以趁埋在一起时偷偷亲格列兹曼一下，但萨乌尔最后只是用手掌蹭他的脸颊，偷偷用满是alpha信息素的汗水染指omega。

“你说的没错。”萨乌尔郁闷地说，酒精化解了他的辩驳能力，他只能承认，“很准确。”

“之后我去问了托雷斯，问他有没有喜欢你。”

格列兹曼有些惊讶：“你问他了？”

“那次采访，有互相提问的小卡片，”萨乌尔隔着衣服捏格列兹曼的乳头，“我问他队里instagram粉丝数最多的是谁。”

“他说Antoine Griezmann。”

“我给他打了勾，又问他你喜不喜欢Antoine，但其实卡片上根本没这个问题。”

“他怎么回答？”格列兹曼很好奇，催萨乌尔继续讲。

“他说，‘我喜欢他’。”

格列兹曼睁大了蓝眼睛。

他好像诡计得逞一样笑了。格列兹曼才知道，也许喜欢这个词背后有特别的含义。

托雷斯又说：“我知道你想问什么，我和他搭档很默契。所有人都喜欢他，包括你。”

他抬着下巴将目光放空，岁月在他脸上留下的只有皱纹，以及波澜不惊、找不着破绽的表情。萨乌尔那一刻觉得他像极了“偶像”。

托雷斯成了不可触及的偶像，但下一秒他又能把距离拉回来，拍着萨乌尔的肩膀给他打气。

锋线的搭档本来就会擦出很多火花，他有一次听别人说托雷斯和格列兹曼很合适，但时至今日才弄清楚，他们的距离其实不如看起来的近。

他很懊恼。喜欢这两个字之前从未浮现在他的脑海，他从没想过自己的“喜欢”竟然是被别人见证的。

“你会因为这些事情吃醋吗？”格列兹曼把裤子脱掉，指着那些没有消退的吻痕问，他在一语双关。

格列兹曼喜欢铲球。有时他精准的捅到皮球 ，就创造了进攻的机会，有时人和皮球之间的距离没有估算好，他就得到黄牌。

萨乌尔经常看他把球裤铲成内裤，薄薄的布料包裹住腿根，那里总有其他人来访的痕迹，格列兹曼的身上却从没有被omega标识紧缚后的伤疤。

就算别人骂他“婊子”，他也不会太在意，因为那是事实。

萨乌尔很难坦然说不。

格列兹曼在萨乌尔沉默的时候一直用手摸左耳垂，他的手就像他的心跳一样，一刻都停不下来。

过了一会儿萨乌尔才说：“你对我很特别。”

“我没法形容这种特别。”

不是因为气味的吸引，也不是因为外貌，他觉得这些都可以举出反例。他的大脑泡在酒精中游泳，现在什么都不想做，只想捧住他的脸颊亲吻他，进入他的身体，再给他一个永久标记。

但格列兹曼只是重重把他推开。

再回来的时候，卢卡斯握住格列兹曼的肩头，他抬高眉毛疑惑地问：“我刚看你们一起出去了，究竟怎么了？”

格列兹曼知道他只会把心思写在心里而不是脸上，再用幼稚的表情骗人。

于是他隐瞒了一部分事实：“他想劝我留在这里。”

卢卡斯思考了一下：“他总是为球队好。不过难道你真的想去巴萨？”

“我不知道。一切等世界杯之后再见分晓吧。”  
格列兹曼抬头看他的眼睛，寻找感情上的慰藉，“也许之后你也会遇到这样的难题。”

他只是笑笑说：“有你在我不会走的。

**

撕掉阻隔胶贴时格列兹曼很生气，他被萨乌尔拖走，压在车后座的皮质座椅上。

格列兹曼在祈祷大都会停车场的监控不会把这些都拍下来。

他的球裤被扯掉，格列兹曼里面甚至没穿内裤，光裸的腿一直发颤。萨乌尔把他偏过的头扳正，试图好好欣赏他慌乱的样子，格列兹曼却又不惧直面他的眼神了。

“这可以算作强暴。”他没有挣扎，甚至笑盈盈地弯起眼睛，“你想证明什么？”

格列兹曼当面质问，翘起的唇角和挑衅的目光收到的效果完全在和意料相反。

萨乌尔扑通扑通的心跳成了主角，其他急于说出口的心声都融化在那双蓝眼睛里。他停了一下，最终决定放开，往外套上蹭掉指尖沾到的透明粘液。

“我向你道歉”，萨乌尔平稳的声音不带一丝感情，“我不应该撕掉你的阻隔胶布，我不应该把你拖上车。”

他背过身，耳边只剩下自己的喘息。

过了很久还是他首先打破僵局，他说：“我也不想送你回家了。”

词语之间的距离有些长，格列兹曼听出萨乌尔说得很艰难，于是他低声问：“你哭了吗？”

“我不可能哭。”

我最终留在马竞了——想到那次挽留，格列兹曼心里默默念叨，你是我留下原因的一部分。他轻轻拉扯萨乌尔的衣服下摆，看着alpha转身时眉尾藏不住的惊讶。

现在轮到他去做挽留了。

 

萨乌尔往格列兹曼屁股里塞跳蛋。这东西两头尖，中间和alpha的结差不多大，撑得omega不停流水作润滑，格列兹曼抬手挡住皱起的脸，睫毛被眼泪浸得湿漉漉的。

手指顶着跳蛋不断向前推进，最后也伸进了温暖的身体内部，格列兹曼吮吸着萨乌尔的手指根，猜测他会不会继续把整只手掌送进来。

“好痛……”

他还没有试过，不过他猜测感觉应该不错，就像把手放进真言之口，他会吞掉萨乌尔手腕的一部分纹身。

“无所谓，你已经被莫拉塔操松了。”萨乌尔从球鞋上抽出鞋带，把格列兹曼的双手捆在背后。质地粗糙的细绳几乎把手腕磨出红痕。

“我们设置一个安全词怎么样，什么都行。”

“Torres，Fernando Torres”

萨乌尔有些生气，但没有表现在脸上，握住他脚踝的手逐渐收紧：“名字太长，换一个。”

“那么……Mayday，只说一遍就行了。”格列兹曼的声音断断续续，他在尽力改掉说话时呻吟的坏习惯。

萨乌尔不明白他为什么要用“救命”作为安全词，他至少听了20分钟格列兹曼的呜咽，一刹车，萨乌尔就开始后悔把格列兹曼一个人地丢在车后座。

跳蛋连接的手机软件在显示格列兹曼的心率，它还可以用滑线来更改震动的方式，在一次等红绿灯的过程中，他把频率调为0，格列兹曼的哭叫就陡然降下来。

“到家了。”

格列兹曼没有回应，他的外套和球裤都被丢在一边，浑身赤裸的地蜷缩在座椅上，被捆在背后的拳头乖乖抵在一起——他从来都没有挣扎过。

萨乌尔弯下腰给他松绑，手指滑过他汗湿的皮肤，他觉得他像块果汁蛋糕似的又软又甜。

 

他们周围很安静，萨乌尔托着格列兹曼的大腿稳稳地走，脚步声又轻又慢。

格列兹曼的脸颊靠着萨乌尔的脖子，他的呼吸声里都带了啜泣，他很难过，跳蛋的开关重新被打开了，并且还是恶意的最大档，萨乌尔迈步的晃动都会加剧快感的形成。

“我想射……”

他贴住萨乌尔的耳垂难捱地说。

“你要说安全词吗？只要说一遍我就把它关掉”

“不，不要！”

“还是说你要射在我背上？”

格列兹曼语无伦次地哭起来：“我不会说安全词，我喜欢你……喜欢你这么对我！”

 

两只破了皮的膝盖着地的时候，格列兹曼疼得好久没缓过神，他捏住萨乌尔的脚踝作为支柱。跳蛋在体内开了最小档，研磨敏感点带来甜滋滋快感，格列兹曼的小腿止不住发抖。

他的掌心在出汗，脱萨乌尔裤子的时候使不上力气，接连打滑好几次，他给他口交，顺便用上手，颤抖地吻上去时他的手臂就脱力了。

他撅起薄薄的嘴唇亲吻前端，有些像亲一座奖杯，积蓄了一些唾液涂在上面作润滑，两只手都用上了，他只能靠生疼的膝盖维持平衡。

虚握住用掌心和指腹摩擦的时候，他差点以为自己要跪倒，萨乌尔就稳固了他一小会就放手。

有些透明的液体顺着他的嘴角留下来，他分不出手，于是就暂时离开阴茎，抿着嘴唇去吸，还用鲜红的的舌尖够着舔，像小时候喝饮料太过豪放的补救。

这个动作很纯真，萨乌尔忽然就捏着他的下巴捅进去，格列兹曼尝试找到自己身体的控制杆，他尽量鼓着嘴巴不让牙齿碰到阴茎。

有很长一段时间格列兹曼都觉得自己不能呼吸了，萨乌尔好像给他看牙的牙医，他只能听从命令，萨乌尔说“张嘴”，格列兹曼就尽量吐着舌头让口腔撑大，使得alpha的阴茎更容易堵住喉咙，够到一个让他十分难受的深度。

他的眉毛没放松过，生理泪水顺着鼻梁滑下来。但他并不是只有难受，在身体里嗡嗡运行的跳蛋带给他快乐，它从始至终都抵住敏感点了攻击。

抽插能让他尽情享受快感，但精准的震动会让他精神高度紧张，小腿肚都一直没法控制地绷紧，快感很密集也很激烈，他不知道下一次高潮是什么时候。

终于他没法一心二用了，阴茎被他从里吐出来，湿漉漉地划过他的脸颊，他的两只手解开枷锁，找到救命稻草似的攥住萨乌尔的膝盖，头却低垂下来剧烈地喘气。

明知道在床上做祷告是不大合适的，他还是哭着喊神，其中夹杂着一些他会的语言的脏话，压根没法忍受了，但他还有一条路可以走——说安全词。

“你不舒服。要说安全词吗？”萨乌尔湿润的指腹拂过他的额头，“说‘救我’。”

他算不清自己摇头的次数，只断断续续又不停地确认：“不会……不！”

尽管看上去怜悯，萨乌尔依然没有扯出格列兹曼体内的跳蛋。

在格列兹曼眼神涣散的那段时间，萨乌尔暂时把他丢在地板上，他被翻过来，还是受伤的膝盖，直接蹭上了冷硬的木板，接着屁股被拖起来，身体的其他地方都软软地塌下去。

萨乌尔的阴茎就抵住入口，太湿滑了，他几次都没能顶进去，他手伸下去摸格列兹曼颤抖地大腿，指腹接触到那里密集的吻痕。

“我很嫉妒。”

他弯着腰把脸颊贴住格列兹曼的背，像爱抚小狗那样轻轻蹭，很柔软，修剪整齐的的胡须还毛绒绒的。

“我很嫉妒。”

他声音颤抖着重复了一遍。

感受到背上湿湿凉凉的水痕，格列兹曼把紧闭的眼睛睁开一小点，经管那样还是看不到萨乌尔的脸，他就尽力伸手盲够他的腿，轻轻拍了拍。

“你哭了？”

回答没有立即到来。

萨乌尔清清嗓子，伸出手刮掉格列兹曼挤出来的眼泪。

“我不可能哭。”

近在咫尺的情绪很快侵入格列兹曼的身体，这时候他才拿处年长者的更成熟，他的内心比萨乌尔先平稳，放出柔和的信息素来安抚。

年龄小，还是alpha，两样因素加在一起，格列兹曼很困扰。即使外在把胡子蓄得很完美，内心情绪的控制能力还是不强。

“你也可以说安全词。”格列兹曼建议。

萨乌尔就把“Mayday”重复三遍，等着格列兹曼来营救。

他们终于可以面对面接吻了，格列兹曼的舌头在温暖的口腔里扫着，比起挑逗，更像是安慰。那个害他不能思考的跳蛋也丢掉了，格列兹曼睁全了蓝眼睛，和萨乌尔的蓝眼睛对上。

“我喜欢你。”

他终于亲自见证了自己的喜欢。


End file.
